Koschei (Myth)
Summary Koschei is an antagonistic sorcerer from Slavic Mythology who is famous for his inability to die and kidnappings of women. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: Koschei, The Deathless, Kashchei, Kashchey, Tsar Koschei Origin: Slavic Mythology Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Evil Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Capable of sensing Prince Ivan's hidden presence with his smell), Master Swordsmanship (Koschei has centuries of experience in sword fighting), Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Necromancy, Reactive Evolution (Even if a first blow flattens or tears him apart, after a following second blow he will instantly fully recover and become completely invulnerable to this enemy), Shapeshifting (Could turn into a monster, crow, mist, or a whirlwind), Teleportation (Could disappear into thin air), Flight (In his mist and whirlwind forms), Intangibility (In his whirlwind and mist forms), Limited Weather Manipulation (Storms would appear in his wake), Soul Manipulation Negation (His soul is not within his body and is stored within a needle on an island), Sound Manipulation (Can change his voice at will), Poison Manipulation (Can lick venomous glands on his arms to give a poisonous bite that causes intense pain and immobility), Clairvoyance (Able to "far see" with his eyes closed. Also, Koschei's horse has a prophetic ability: it warned its master three times that Prince Ivan had taken away his prisoner), Petrification (Turned all citizens of an entire kingdom into stone at once), Transmutation (Turned people into walnuts, snakes, and frogs), possible Ice Manipulation (Said to be a frost sorcerer), Life Manipulation (Can extend the lifespan of others up to at least two hundred years), Soul Manipulation (Some primordial folklore claim that Koschei, the younger son of Chernobog, was able to extract the souls from living creatures with ease), Breath Attack (His breath alone is enough to send heroes flying away), Water Manipulation (In the course of a battle, Koschei can control the surrounding lakes and rivers by force of will, drowning opponents) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Broke through 12 chains. Diced up Prince Ivan with his sword. Can turn into a whirlwind), Can bypass conventional durability with petrification and transmutation Speed: Likely Subsonic (His enchanted horse could run as fast as a fired arrow, easily outrunning Prince Ivan's normal horse. When he takes off his fish-skin clothes, he has the same speed as his horse. Swung his sword fast enough to slice Prince Ivan into many pieces) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Broke through 12 chains.) Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class Durability: Likely Wall level (Died from being kicked in the head by Ivan's enchanted horse and then being struck with a club) Stamina: Very high (Went 10 years without food or water) Range: Standard melee range, higher with some sorcery, small country level with petrification. Standard Equipment: Samosek "The self-swung sword", Enchanted horse Intelligence: He is a master of magic and spent three years learning under the Baba Yaga. He is a fast learner as he learned in three years at Baba Yaga's what would take a normal man 30. However, he is very bad at convincing others as he has a hard time seducing women Weaknesses: If the needle that contains his soul is broken, then he dies. If he goes without food and water for extended periods of time, then he loses his powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Mythology Category:Wizards Category:Sword Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Water Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Kings Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists